Natsu Dragneel/Other Media
Omakes Happy's Little Job Natsu, along with Lucy, assists Happy in his quest to find a fish that is famous for being a rare delicacy, also proceeding to tease the Celestial Spirit Mage for tagging along despite complaining at first. When he finds the appropriate fishing spot near a cliff, Natsu encourages Happy, although the Exceed easily gives up. Eventually, the Mages catch a number of fish, which Natsu doesn't even try, since according to Lucy and Happy they taste terrible.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy's Little Job, Pages 2-5 Happy's Little Job 2 Happy's Little Job 3 Happy's Little Job 4 Happy's Little Job 5 Fairies at the Beach Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Megane-Fairy Mira-Sensei's Transformation Magic Lesson Natsu and the Dragon Egg Welcome to Fairy Fountain The Day of the Fateful Encounter Welcome to Fairy Hills Rainbow Sakura Coca-Cola Happy in Boots Welcome to Natsu's House Fairy Tail x Rave Whose Clothes are These? Fairy Woman Prologue: The Sunrise Fairies' Penalty Game Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins Welcome Back, Frosch 413 Days OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Natsu and the other men of Fairy Tail clean the pool behind the guild. While cleaning the pool, Natsu and the others notice a peeping hole which leads to an underground room under the pool. When they get down there they notice a periscope attached to the pool. The male Mages then take turns looking through the periscope and Natsu sees Makarov swimming, before he loses his underwear. Due to the awful sight, he, along with Gray and Gajeel, panics and destroys the room along with the pool, and knocks out all his guild mates.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Natsu is a Fairy Academy student who constantly sets pranks to his fellow student, Gray. When one day Lucy falls for one of the traps set for Gray, he comments that only an idiot would fall for that trick, which offends her. When Gray falls for another trap, however, he and Natsu begin fighting, only to be interrupted by Erza, the student council president of their class. During lunch break, Natsu is approached by Gray, who tells him to move somewhere else, because he is eating at his spot, but as Natsu is unwilling to do so, the two begin fighting once more. After school, Natsu, along with Gray, rushes towards Erza when he sees that she fights the delinquents from a nearby school that has been provoking his own.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The following day, Natsu tries to cheer Erza up, who is depressed due to her date failing. As the delinquents from Courage Academy beat up some of the students from Fairy Academy, Natsu, along with his fellow students, fights against the other school, mostly by using hot rocks and spicy food. After the fight ends, Natsu, along with Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Wendy, spends his night at a karaoke party. The next day, the Fairy Academy students are present to listen to the principal's speech, which greatly moves Natsu, who seems to be the only one to understand him. One of the following days, Gajeel and Juvia are announced as new transfer students of the academy, much to Natsu's shock, who immediately begins fighting with Gajeel. Memory Days In the guild storage, Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy are arranging books while Natsu is absentmindedly watching them work, until he notices that his scarf is missing. As Lucy asks about the scar on his neck, Natsu is immediately reminded of a memory and is terrified, muttering something about the most terrifying man he has ever met. Lucy then falls and lands on the others, causing a book to open upon hitting the floor and begin to glow. The team is then engulfed by a purple light, and once the light fades they realize that they have been transported out of their guild and, to their shock, their guild has returned to its original design. Natsu, Gray and Erza then notice that younger versions of themselves come out of the guild and fight each other, which causes them to reminisce. Natsu and Gray also proclaim that they want to stay there for a while, but before Erza can say no, the two disappear.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Elsewhere, Natsu, Gray, and Happy manage to find some disguises and go walking around the town, seeing multiple buildings that Natsu will destroy in the future. After a few hours, the three walk at the side of a river and realize that the current year is X778, the year Happy was born. Hearing this, Natsu tries to run off, planning to go find Igneel, who had disappeared the previous year. However, Gray stops him, noting that his younger self did that as well and failed to find a trace of him. The two then begin to fight while Happy sees their younger selves fighting down the riverside as well. Seeing the two pairs fighting, Happy smiles, thinking that Natsu and Gray haven't changed a bit. Later, the fight between the younger Natsu and Gray finishes with Gray’s victory, much to the older Natsu’s despair. As Gray and Happy leave, Natsu approaches the younger Natsu and violently attacks him. Young Natsu thinks that his older self is a monster and tries to fight back but Natsu manages to easily swat his hand away, causing him to cut his younger self in the neck. Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy then arrive and manage to grab hold of Natsu as he is transported back to the future. The group then successfully arrives at their present time and tells Mirajane about their adventure while Natsu receives his scarf from Wendy. Fairies' Training Camp Three months prior to the X791 Grand Magic Games, Natsu, along with other Fairy Tail members, decides to head towards the beach in order to train. However, the Mages decide to enjoy themselves during the first day. Natsu begins a race against Gray and Jet, but when the Mages decide to use Magic, they see it as yet another chance to train by breaking pieces of ice.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairies' Training Camp The afternoon of the same day, Natsu, Gray, Jet, Droy and Happy visit the women's room when, much to their surprise, they see them all drunk. Natsu has to put up with a drunk Lucy, who has constant mood swings and asks him to carry her around. At night, Natsu and the other male Mages attempt to get payback by peeping at the girls in the hot springs, but Erza is onto them and knocks them out. The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land During the X791 Grand Magic Games, when Levy mentions Ryuzetsu Land, a popular summer park in Fiore, Natsu immediately says that they should visit it, to which everyone agrees. Once they go there, Natsu rides on a sea train, but immediately gets motion sick. After wandering around, Natsu finds Ichiya, and the two decide to go and grab something to eat. While eating, Ichiya asks Natsu what it feels like to be young, to which Natsu replies that there's not much to think about, and Ichiya agrees that it's best to keep it simple. The two then proceed to race around the park, but Natsu is accidentally hit by Ichiya, and then crushes on Erza and Jellal, with Erza also kicking him away.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Natsu ends up also crushing on Gray and Lyon, which sends the two of them together in the Love Love slide, and also himself, hanging from the sign of the attraction, while being motion sick. One by one, Natsu accidentally sends various Fairy Tail members on the Love Love Slide, despite begging for Happy to get him down and save him. In the end, Gray and Lyon freeze the entire park, which enrages Natsu, who lands a devastating blow on the park, resulting in a huge explosion which eventually destroys it. After this, Natsu proudly exclaims that he won, but he, along with Gray, is punished by Laxus, and Natsu apologizes for his actions. Fairy Tail x Rave A motion sick Nastu meets a young boy named Haru, while on a mission to defeat a Mage who runs rampant in casinos, and the latter helps him deal with his sickness. The two start to get acquainted and while they are eating, Natsu describes the Mage he is after and, while hearing the description, Haru thinks Natsu is trying to find his friend Elie. Haru tells Natsu that he won't let him go after Elie, and they begin to battle. Their battle brings them to the city's casino, where they find Erza, who is then revealed to be the Mage that was their target.Fairy Tail Ova: Fairy Tail x Rave Erza defeats Haru and Natsu while Lucy, Happy, and Elie watch. After everyone gets acquainted with each other, the casino owner, Ruby, rushes to the group in panic to tell them that there is a speaking slot machine that is causing trouble in the casino. The slot machine is revealed to be Klodoa, who forces them to split up. Although Natsu insists on dealing with Klodoa alone at first, Haru points out their similarities and the two team up and successfully destroy Klodoa. After the crisis is over, the Fairy Tail Mages head back for the guild, and Natsu remarks how interesting the people they met are. Video Games Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Natsu, along with Lucy, is a playable character in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!.Fairy Tail Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, Natsu is a playable character.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen In this game, he possesses the following moves: *'Magic Level 1': *'Magic Level 1': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Natsu is a playable character.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, he possesses the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade (滅竜奥義　"不知火型"　紅蓮鳳凰剣 Metsu Ryū Ōgi "Shiranui Gata" Guren Hōō Ken) Fairy Tail Portable Guild Natsu appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is fire, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Fire Dragon's Claw:' Cost 1 MP, Natsu must be lv5 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Fire Dragon's Roar:' Cost 2 MP, Natsu must be lv10 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow:' Cost 2 MP, Natsu must be lv15 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Fire Dragon's Fist:' Cost 3 MP, Natsu must be lv20 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn:' Cost 3 MP, Natsu must be lv25 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist:' Cost 4 MP, Natsu must be lv30 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade:' Cost 4 MP, Natsu must be lv40 and the unlock password must be used to purchase this spell in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Natsu is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is playable from the very beginning.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Natsu is a playable character in Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He is playable from the very beginning.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening He possesses the following spells: *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist:' Cost 20 VP, Natsu has this spell from the beginning of the game. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow:' Cost 30 VP, Natsu has this spell from the beginning of the game. *'Fire Dragon's Roar:' Cost 60 VP, Natsu must buy this spell in the shop. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack:' Cost 80 VP, Natsu must buy this spell in the shop. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang:' Cost 80 VP, Natsu must buy this spell in the shop. *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist:' Cost 42 VP, Natsu must buy this spell in the shop. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade:' Cost 120 VP, Natsu must buy this spell in the shop. References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media